joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kekekekekeke (Breadverse Unlimited)
THIS IS KEKEKEKEKEKE™ (keh-keh-keh-keh-keh-keh), THE OVERLORD OF ABSOLUTELY ALL PAIN™, MISERY™, AND SUFFERING™. HE IS A DANGER AND THREAT TO ALL LIFE™ ON THE WHOLE EXISTENCE AND LOGIC AND OMNIVERSE PLANE™. DO NOT BE DECEIVED BY HIS INNOCENT LOOKS. HE IS CAPABLE OF SENDING ALL WHO OPPOSE HIM TO THE DEEPEST, DARKEST YET DARKEST YET DARKER DEPTHS OF CREATIVE AND SUPER TRUE HELL OF HELL™. SOME SAY HE IS SATAN™ INCARNATE, OTHERS SAY HE IS SATAN'S™ RIGHT HAND MAN. WE SHALL NEVER KNOW. BUT IF YOU SEE HIM, PLEASE EXERCISE GREAT CAUTION AND RUN AWAY SCREAMING™. HE DOESN'T FIND PLEASURE IN LOUD NOISES™. LOUD NOISES™ CAUSE A SCARE™. USE THEM TO YOUR ADVANTAGE, AND YOU MAY ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIFE™. KEKEKEKEKEKE DWELLS IN HELL™ MOST OF THE TIME BUT SOMETIMES HE'LL COME OUT FOR A LITTLE BIT, ANYWHERE BETWEEN 22.18239082048 SECONDS TO A CUCUMBER™. IT'S SCIENCE™. SCIENCE™ IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN CONQUER KEKEKEKEKEKE™. USE IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE, AND YOU MAY ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIFE™. SOME PEOPLE™ THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT KEKEKEKEKEKE™ WITH AN ARCHANGEL™. THIS IS NOT TRUE. IT TAKES THREE DUCKS TO SCREW IN AN EGG™, SO HOW COULD AN ARCHANGEL™ POSSIBLE ACCOMPLISH SUCH A TASK? IT'S TOO WEAK. DON'T DODGE HIS FIERY AND SUPER OMNIVERSAL ATTACKS™. STAND STILL AND HE'LL THINK YOU ARE DEAD™. USE THIS TO YOU ADVANTAGE, AND YOU MAY ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIFE™. LOACH™. UNFORTUNATELY HE IS CURRENTLY CONFINED TO AN EEEVILLLL PENDANT CALLED THE KEKEKE (keh-keh-keh). THE KEKEKE CONTAINS KEKEKEKEKEKE. WHY IS THAT A BAD THING? UHHHHHHHHHHHH BECAUSE HE'S ACTUALLY GOOD. I WAS LYING. YOU'RE ALL BANKERS. Powers and Stats Tier: Top-AWSM-100-A Name:Kekekekekekeke Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Age: Unknown Classifcation: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting, Shenanigans, Energy Manipulation, Unavoidable Attacks (It still somehow hits even if it misses), Immensely Strong Inner-Concepts, FEAR SOUL Trait, Weaponization, FLOW OF DATA Immunity, Reality Warping (Mastery), Afterimage Creation, Super Reality Stop, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Invisibility, Statistics Manipulation, Unlimited Counters, Reversible/Irreversible Damage, Virtual Immunity to Everything, Damage Empowerment, Reverse Zenkai/Zenkai, SOUL Absorption, SOUL Manipulation, Bullshitting Bullshitting, Path Creation, Dimensional Combat (Usually stores a second him in another dimension), Fire Manipulation (Mastery), Nature Manipulation (Mastery), DATA Manipulation, Willpower/Hate/Bravery Absorption (Mastery), DATA Erasure, Kawaiiness + Can use all the powers from Breadverse Unlimited to it's fullest extent Attack Potency: Top AWSM-100-A (Was Untierable, but he trained with Evil Bread while being inside the vaccum. Bread also purified Kek and trained him too, so now he's this stronk) Speed: Totally Unknown (Fast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Top AWSM-100-A, strikes love to negate durability Durability: Top AWSM-100-A, durability loves to negate attacks Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Fire and Fire and more Fire Intelligence: Totally Unknown (Answered the math of flipping a water bottle and landing it on it's cap, while landing a water bottle on it, and then knocking it down and making them both land, while answering the question how many DIO's does it take for one Bread. Kek is basically the Einstein of Breadverse) Weaknesses: Pacifist, Doesn't know how to fight as Bread actually just gave him intense excercises, Rocket Science (Science doesn't trouble him, but building a Rocket is too much), If you stand still he will think you are dead Others Notable Wins: to be people here but Bread went to the past and prevented it from happening, so it didn't happen Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Too strong for categories Category:Antagonists Category:DeviantArt Category:Villains Category:Prime Ministers Category:Prime Villains Category:Kekekeke Category:Kekekekekekeke Category:Super kekekekekeke Category:OP Category:Overpowered Category:Ultra Deaugh Category:Wewewaaa Category:Too Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Toon Force Category:Character Category:That Category:Can Category:Never Category:Lose Category:Because Category:He Category:Is Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:And Category:Boundlessly Category:Beyond Tiers